With the eyes of a Marauder
by GlisteningEmerald
Summary: The story about the worst troublemakers in Hogwarts history(Do I suck on summaries or what?)


Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. I do not own these charactes. J K Rowling does.I just like playing with them ;)  
  
Authors note: This is my story about the young marauders and their life at Howwarts. It´s my first published fanfiction so don´t expect too much ;) I´m sure it´s full of spelling and grammar faults, but hey, thats life. If you find it irratating you are welcome to help me beta reading. On whith the story:  
  
"Oops...sorry..."  
  
People looked irratated after the young man who were rushing through King´s cross station, crushing in too people and knocking them over on the way whith his big trunk. Although the young female population starred at him for a totally other reason. With extremly blue eyes, long, soft, black hair that kept falling in too his eyes (a/n sorry, I get a carried away ;) )and all dressed in black, he was quite a sight.  
  
When he got closer to the platforms 9 and 10 he started recognizing people from school. The train can´t have left he thought whith relief. He kept going and finally dissapeard trough the wall between the platforms. Looking through the people on the full platform he found the ones he were looking for.  
  
"Prongs, Moony!Hey guys!"  
  
The two teenage boys spun around. "Padfoot"The taller of the grinned. "Long time no see. How are you mate?"  
  
"Just fine, when I get to leave the torture chamber they call my home, will say. Next summer I´ll be staying in your house prongs!"  
  
Prongs just smiled, brown eyes glistering behind the glasses. "Well Rebecca surley wouldent mind"  
  
"Who´s Rebecca?" The boy next to them asked amused. "Another admirer?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Lupin" The boy in black answered grinning.  
  
"My neigbour. For some reason she has a thing for Sirius"  
  
"Must be the baby eyes..."Moony teased.  
  
Sirius gave him a playfull punch in the stomach. The sandblonde boy answered him whith a slap in the head. It was just turning out to a good fight when a girl, about their age came in their direction.  
  
"God, can´t guys bee serious for just one minute?" she sighed. She had red hair and eyes like emeralds. Her name was Lily Evans."I at least thougth better of you Lupin. Your supposed too be a prefect!"  
  
Remus straightend his shirt and cought a lilttle embarrest. "We were just...fooling a round a little..."  
  
"Come on Lily, relax a bit. We didn´t hurt anybody!" Sirius said smiling his most charming smile.  
  
The girl just starred at him. "We´ve got to go to the prefects compartment Remus"  
  
"Well of we go then..." Remus said with a faint smile. "see you Prongs, Padfoot..."  
  
The two boys left looked after them as they dissapeard down the platform.  
  
"Isn´t she beautiful?" James sighed.  
  
"Sure. We´d better go find an compartmet too, you know."  
  
They were just about to jump on the train, when a short, chubby boy ran straight in to James.  
  
"Hey, take it...Oh, Wormtail. Hi"  
  
"Hi Prongs! Hi Padfoot!" the short boy answeed happily "I´ve been looking for the two of you!"  
  
After some minutes of looking they found an empty compartment and settled down.  
  
"So...our sixt year at Hogwarts. Found out any good pranks yet?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I´ve always got some ideas. Listen, wouldn´t it be great to color snivellus hair green? I´ve got the perfect charm..."  
  
The three boys went on talking and laughing as the train started moving. When they had been on their way for about half an hour the compartment door slid open and Remus stuck his head in.  
  
"Oh, there you are" Behind him Lily passed by.  
  
"Lily! Wait!" James called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
James quickly ran his hand through his alredy messy black hair."Er...can´t you...sit down here for a while?"  
  
"I wouldent spend time whith idiots like you if I got paid for it Potter" She answered and slammed the compartment door shut in Remus´ face.  
  
"Shit! WHY does she hate me? What could I possibly have done to her?" James said angrily.  
  
"Well not to her exactly...but you know what she thinks about the tricks you and Padfoot play at Snape Prongs..."Remus answered.  
  
"But he´s a slimy git! He deserves it!  
  
Remus shrugged. "Not in her opinion"  
  
"Girls are a mystery mate. Who knows, maybe she´ll change her mind!" Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
The rest of the maraduers lookt at him doubtfully. "What? You never know!" He said defending. James threw himself on the seat.  
  
"So...Do you think we will be beating Slytherin in quiddich this year, James?"Remus said, trying to easen up his friend's mood a bit. Quiddich worked. It always did. Soon James was lost in a complicated description of a quiddich game he´d seen the past summer. Not even Sirius understood what he ment. The rest of the trip the four boys spent coming up new pranks, throwing dungbombs at the blown-up Head boy and flirting with girls. Time past fast and soon they were at the Hogsmead station. They travelled up to the castle in the horseless carriages and finally entered the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was glistening with stars. Sirius eyes travelled from the ceiling over the Great Hall.  
  
"Finally at home!"He said grinning. "Our 6th year at Hogwarts"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Review! So long, and remember:  
  
"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't." - Erica Jong 


End file.
